Happy Birthday, My Lovely Angel
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Semula Hinata menyangka tahun inilah ulang tahun terburuknya. Namun spekulasinya keliru. Ternyata Gaara memberikan warna baru di momen ulang tahunnya. Special for Hinata's birthday! With my favorite couple, GaHina!


Happy Birthday, My Lovely Angel

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sky Bridge Kuala Lumpur, 27 December 5 p.m.

Gadis bermata lavender itu mendesah. Sisa-sisa keletihan masih dirasakan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, sehari setelah Natal, prosesi shooting film kembali dijalankan. Praktis mereka hanya memiliki waktu _break _selama sehari. Melelahkan, namun beginilah konsekuensi yang mesti dijalani jika memutuskan berkarier di dunia entertainment.

Angin berembus tajam, membelai rambut gadis itu yang sewarna indigo. Lokasi shooting kali ini di tempat terbuka, tepatnya di Sky Bridge yang sangat tersohor itu. Sky Bridge menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari Menara Petronas-yang sering pula disebut Twin Tower-. Landmark kota Kuala Lumpur yang paling terkenal.

"Hinata, kapan kau mau memulai shooting? All crew and cast sudah stand by lho."

Tepukan halus di pundaknya berikut suara bass yang familiar memutus lamunan Hinata. Ia berpaling, tersenyum tipis mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut hitam di belakangnya. Pria itu juga tersenyum, bahkan lebih ramah dari Hinata.

"Kau masih lelah, ya? Atau ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Ya, sejujurnya beberapa pertanyaan mengganggu pikiran Hinata. Ini berkaitan dengan tunangannya, Sabaku Gaara, yang menjadi aktor utama dari film garapannya kali ini. Sebagai sutradara, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah kala melihat Gaara berakting dengan penuh pesona bersama partnernya, Yamanaka Ino. Dalam film ini, mereka berperan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hinata takut, sungguh takut, Gaara akan terserang virus cinta lokasi dan berpindah ke lain hati.

"Jangan cemas. Gaara bukan tipe seperti itu. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu." Hibur Sai meyakinkan.

"Tapi Sai-kun..." Hinata tak dapat menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Gaara terlihat mesra sekali dengan Ino. Hari ini saja, dia tak sekalipun menyapaku. Sikapnya dingin seperti waktu pertama kali kami berkenalan dulu. Dan lagi...dia melupakan hari istimewaku."

Sai mendengarkan keluh-kesah Hinata dengan sabar. Sekali-dua kali, senyum misterius bermain di bibirnya. Dicobanya menenangkan gadis cantik itu. Dienyahkannya pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menghantui benak Hinata.

"Kuncinya adalah _positive thinking. Bukankah selama ini kesetiaan Gaara telah teruji? Masa kau goyah lagi? Come on, girl! Hinata yang kukenal tidak seperti ini!"_

Pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil terhibur. Tersenyum tipis, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai. Setelah hatinya kembali tenang, mulailah ia mengatur posisi kru dan pemain.

"On position! Cameraman, coba mundur tiga meter lagi ke belakang. Beri space yang luas buat Gaara dan Ino. Gunakan teknik kamera zoom-in. Gaara, Ino, tetap di posisi kalian."

Gaara dan Ino bersiap. Berdiri saling berpegangan tangan di tengah Sky Bridge.

"Ok. Scene 4, shot 7, take 10. Camera rolling...action!"

Gaara melingkarkan lengan pada Ino. Memeluk leher jenjang gadis itu. Menatap iris Aquamarine-nya lekat. Ino balas memeluk Gaara, tatapannya teramat dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Gabriella...i love you. Maaf jika selama ini aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu." Ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi dan intonasi yang sangat meyakinkan. Membuat mereka semua terhanyut dalam nuansa romantis. Kemampuan akting Gaara dan Ino memang tak dapat diragukan lagi.

"I love you more, Jonathan. Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa membahagiakanku? Dengan kehadiranmu saja aku telah bahagia."

Sebilah pedang serasa menusuk jantung Hinata mendengarkan dialog penuh cinta antara Gaara dan Ino. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hatiku, bisiknya.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, wajah Gaara terlihat semakin pucat. Pelukkannya pada Ino perlahan melemah. Tetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Gabriella, maaf..."

Bruk!

Gaara jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Cut! Nice shot, Gaara, Ino!" Hinata tersenyum pada dua tokoh utama filmnya. Ino membalas senyumnya, sedangkan Gaara bangkit berdiri dengan wajah datar. Iris Jade-nya tak terfokus sama sekali pada Hinata.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk Greentea-nya resah. Prosesi shooting baru saja selesai. Para kru dan pemain memutuskan bersantai sejenak di cafe sebelum pulang ke hotel.

Malam turun menyelimuti Kuala Lumpur. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala, mempercantik ibu kota negara Malaysia itu dengan pendar cahayanya. Twin Tower makin menawan pula saat malam tiba.

Sayangnya, keindahan kota tak sedikitpun menghapus kegundahan Hinata. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di jiwanya. Sedih, kesal, frustasi, dan kecewa. Bahkan ia memilih meja yang paling jauh dengan kru serta pemain lainnya. Berada di dekat-dekat mereka sama saja dengan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung, Hinata?"

Lagi-lagi suara bass itu. Disusul wangi mint yang khas dari tubuh Shimura Sai, produser film yang disutradarai Hinata.

"Sai?"

"Aku sengaja menemanimu. Tak baik meninggalkan seseorang yang bersedih dalam kesendirian." Sai mengenyakkan diri di sebelah Hinata. Pelan-pelan menyesap ice cappucino-nya.

"Seharusnya...seharusnya Gaara yang melakukan ini," lirih Hinata. Sai mengangkat wajah, mendengar jelas ucapan gadis itu.

"Gaara? Kau masih memikirkannya? Tidak adakah yang bisa menggantikan dia, Hinata?"

Sebagai jawaban, Hinata mengangkat jari manisnya. Memperlihatkan cincin emas bertatahkan ruby yang sangat cantik dengan ukiran huruf G dan H.

"Dia tak bisa tergantikan, Sai-kun."

"Tapi kenyataannya dia bisa menggantikanmu. Coba lihat."

Beberapa meja jauhnya, terlihat Gaara dan Ino duduk berdampingan. Gaara mendekatkan wajah pada Ino, membisikkan sesuatu. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Lihat sendiri, kan?" ujar Sai skeptis. Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajah, ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

Semakin lama, perasaan Hinata makin tak menentu. Dibenamkannya wajah di balik piring Cinnamon Rolls-nya agar tak usah melihat kedekatan Gaara dan Ino. Sabaku Gaara, mengapa pria tampan itu demikian mudah menghancurkan kepercayaan Hinata?

Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh lampu di dalam cafe padam. Refleks Hinata berteriak histeris. Ia fobia terhadap kegelapan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraba-raba sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa digenggam seerat mungkin.

"Sai-kun? Kau di...dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Tak ada jawaban. Hinata kian kalut. Dalam hati meratapi betapa menyedihkan hari ini untuknya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu nyaris meneteskan air mata. Dalam keputusasaannya, sebuah tangan halus meraih tangan Hinata. Ia menurut. Bangkit dari kursi, melangkah mengikuti pemilik tangan yang menuntunnya. Samar, Hinata merasakan kakinya berpijak pada tangga berkarpet. Tangga stage-kah?

Dua-tiga kali menaiki tangga, Hinata merasakan kakinya berpijak pada sesuatu yang empuk. Keyakinannya menguat bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah panggung. Mendadak secercah cahaya jatuh menimpa sosok Hinata. Cahaya lampu sorot, mirip yang digunakan untuk properti shooting.

Perlahan-lahan lampu sorot itu terarah ke kiri. Hinata bergeser ke arah cahaya itu. Nampak sebentuk upright piano berwarna putih dan sepasang kursi di depannya. Salah satu kursi terisi oleh sesosok tubuh semampai berambut merah. Jantung Hinata bagai berhenti berdetak.

"Gaara..." Sepotong nama itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Belum pulih dari shock, didengarnya intro sebuah lagu. Hati Hinata berdesir hangat kala mendengarnya. Lagu ini serasa akrab, Gaara sering kali memainkan lagu ini untuknya. Setelah intro, mulailah Gaara bernyanyi.

Ha nacido un sol

A partir de hoy

Que ilumina mi alma

Eres tu mi tierno amor

Que abre la esperanza en mi

siento tu fragilidad mi amor

Algo que no se entender

Como enseñarte yo

A cuidar tu corazon

A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor

Mi ángel de amor (Belinda Peregrin-Mi Angel De Amor).

"Telah terbit matahari

Untuk hadir hari ini

Yang menerangi jiwaku

Kaulah cintaku yang lembut

Yang membuka harapan dalamku

Merasakan kehadiranmu cintaku

Sesuatu yang tak dapat ku mengerti

Seperti menjeratku

Untuk menjaga hatimu

Untuk mencari yang terbaik cintaku

Malaikat cintaku"

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh hati Hinata. Jelaslah segalanya kini. Gaara sengaja mengatur kejutan ini di hari ulang tahunnya. Gaara tak sekalipun berpaling darinya. Cinta Gaara tulus untuk Hinata.

Bulir-bulir bening itu tak bisa tertahan lagi. Hinata sempurna tergugu, menangis haru. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. Lembut mengusap rambutnya, mengecup hangat keningnya.

"Gomen ne jika semua ini menyakitimu..." katanya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Ternyata kau sangat sakit hati. Namun percayalah, itu bukan maksudku. Aku tetap mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata tetap diam. Hanya isaknya yang terdengar. Gaara kembali mencium kening gadis itu.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

"Y-ya, Gaara. Aku sungguh tak menyangka. Kukira...kukira kau akan meninggalkanku."

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan malaikat cintaku ini? Kau akan selalu menjadi malaikat cintaku, selamanya. Do you believe me?"

"Yes i do."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu...happy birthday my lovely angel."


End file.
